Death of the Innocent Girl
by Missannie L
Summary: Todo era un poco extraño. Bella Swan en el baño de un hotel de Port Angeles a punto de perder su virginidad con un desconocido. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado aquí? AU Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una pequeña locura de mi mente_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Todo era un poco extraño. Bella Swan en el baño de un hotel de Port Angeles a punto de perder su virginidad con un desconocido. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado aquí?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Death of the Innocent Girl<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me miré en el espejo.

Mis mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que de costumbre, pero no me sorprendía, no en realidad. De pronto escuché como alguien más entraba en la habitación contigua y mi respiración se aceleró.

¡Estaba aquí!

Busqué frenéticamente mi antifaz azul, que combinaba perfectamente con mi blusa del mismo tono, la cual Alice me había hecho usar, no discutí, no después de que me apoyara en mi descabellada idea.

Volví a mirar mi reflejo, ahora sólo era visible una parte de mi rosto y supe que era poco probable que él me reconociera si nos reencontrábamos en un futuro. Mis ojos estaban más grandes de lo normal, en ellos podía ver el nerviosismo y la excitación.

Aunque todo era un poco extraño.

Bella Swan en el baño de un hotel de Port Angeles a punto de perder su virginidad con un desconocido. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado aquí?

**.**

**FlashBack**

**.**

_Buscó mis labios de nuevo y le permití profundizar el beso, sus manos viajaron de mi rostro a mis caderas, pero no me opuse, una de mis manos dejó su cuero cabelludo y se dirigió a su pecho._

_Lo acaricié con timidez, pero Jake comenzó a colar su mano por el dobladillo de mi blusa, subiendo con rapidez hasta deternerse en mi seno, al que acarició y apretó. Mis pezones se endurecieron como respuesta, eso lo motivó a hacer a un lado mi sostén para acariciarlo sin ninguna barrera, mi respiración se volvió errática y me maldije internamente por el poco dominio que tenía con mi cuerpo. Quería alejarme de él, pero toda resistencia se disipó cuando apretó y masajeó mi pezón._

_Jadeé y sus labios abandonaron mi boca para descender por mi cuello, mis manos se colaron por su playera y acaricié sus músculos, mientras él besaba y mordía, me estremecí cuando se separó de mí, miré sus ojos, los cuales estaban más oscuros de lo normal._

_Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando me interrumpió._

–_Escuché a alguien entrar, probablemente es Alice _–_dijo con la voz ronca._

_Justo cuando terminó de hablar la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mi mejor amiga apareció con una sonrisa pícara, la cual se convirtió en una mueca de repulsión cuando vio que no estaba sola._

_A pesar de todo evité poner los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera disimulaba su antipatía por Jacob. Él carraspeó antes de ponerse de pie, ocultando discretamente el frente de su pantalón._

_Me sonrojé furiosamente al saber la razón._

–_Debo irme, te veo luego, Bella _–_se inclinó para darme un beso casto antes de caminar hacia la salida de la habitación que compartía con Alice_–_. Fue un gusto verte _–_se despidió de ella cuando llegó a su lado, pero la enana se limitó a arrugarle la nariz._

–_El sentimiento no es mutuo _–_respondió con sencillez, luego le sonrió de forma malvada-. Espero que tu mano sea un buen reemplazo._

_Jacob y yo nos sonrojamos profundamente ante sus palabras, él balbuceó algo en respuesta antes de huir y dejarme sola. La fulminé con la mirada, pero Alice me miró con interés._

–_¿Por fin? _–_preguntó, curiosa, le gruñí en respuesta y, sorprendida, la escuché suspirar aliviada_–_. Gracias a Dios. Lo lamento, Bells, sé que es tu vida, pero no creo que sea una buena idea perder tu virginidad con él a pesar de que es tu novio._

_Bufé, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, una parte de mí, muy grande, la apoyaba ardientemente, el problema eran mis hormonas, las cuales estaban en pleno apogeo y se alborotaban con un simple beso profundo, temía que si continuaba así terminaría acostándome con Jake. Aunque no quisiera por completo, pues había escuchado muchos casos en los que algunos novios terminaban una relación luego de varios revolcones, también estaba la probabilidad de que divulgara el hecho de que me había desvirgado, aumentaría su ego a límites inimaginables y cosas parecidas. Sabía que mis razones eran absurdas, pero también estaba el que no me gustara y yo quería tener un orgasmo jodidamente espectacular cuando tuviera sexo por primera vez, y no estaba muy segura de que Jacob me complaciera como era debido._

_Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, tendría que buscar una solución._

**.**

**Fin FlashBack**

**.**

Y ahí estaba yo, iba a ponerle el cuerno a mi novio con alguien a quien nunca había visto. Pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido para solucionar mi problema, deseaba deshacerme de la niña inocente, aunque cobarde como era, no me atrevía a hacerlo con alguien conocido.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y carraspeé.

–Salgo en un momento –logré decir con una voz que podría catalogarse como normal.

No escuché su respuesta, volví a mirarme en el espejo, tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón, para lograrlo pensé en Tanya y en el enorme favor que le había pedido.

**.**

**FlashBack**

**.**

_Mis pasos eran rápidos y más torpes de lo normal por los nervios que me dominaban, cuando divisé a Tanya traté de mantener mi rostro relajado._

–_Tanya _–_saludé cuando estuve a su lado._

_Ella me miró sorprendida._

–_Bella, no esperaba verte de nuevo por aquí _–_me frunció el ceño y los labios_–_. Creí que ya había contestado todas tus preguntas, no puedo tener una sesión ahora, debiste de..._

–_Estoy aquí por otro motivo _–_la interrumpí, nerviosa._

_Ella me arqueó una ceja perfectamente depilada y delineada. Usaba un vestido ajustado con unas zapatillas que hacían que sus piernas se vieran más perfectas de lo que ya eran. Tanya era una increíble chica, inteligente y amable, aunque cuando estaba de mal humor se comportaba como una verdadera arpía, la había conocido gracias a un trabajo de la universidad puesto que era una prostituta._

–_¿De qué se trata? _–_preguntó, curiosa._

_Miré mis converse con interés._

–_Yo... humm... necesito un favor._

_Después de mucho pensar había decidido que Tanya sería la persona perfecta que podría presentarme a quien me satisficiera completamente._

–_¿Podríamos hablar en donde siempre lo hacíamos? _–_pregunté con timidez._

_Ella suspiró._

–_Maldita seas, Swan, espero que sea algo bueno porque me haz picado._

_A pesar de todo no pude evitar sonreír. Sí, había elegido bien._

**.**

**Fin FlashBack**

**.**

Por fin me atreví a salir del baño, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Cuando miré hacia arriba mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta.

Frente a mí se encontraba un Adonis, su rostro quedaba parcialmente oculto por el antifaz que yo le había insistido a Tanya que le hiciera usar, en parte porque me encantaba la idea de no saber nada más que el nombre del sujeto que me desvirgara. A la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche noté que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde, los reflejos mostraban que su cabello era de un tono broncíneo, deliciosamente despeinado, sus labios estaban perfectamente delineados, del relleno necesario y, debajo de su camisa se apreciaban unos músculos definidos sin llegar a ser exagerados. Su pantalón se adhería a los lugares necesarios, intenté no mirar a su entrepierna, aunque podría deducir que estaba bien proporcionado.

De pronto el nerviosismo había sido sustituido por una necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Ahora.

Volví mi mirada hacia su rostro.

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida que me provocó un temblor delicioso.

–¿Es necesario el antifaz? –preguntó con voz divertida, ¿acaso este hombre tenía un defecto? Su voz era perfecta, aterciopelada.

–Sí –susurré.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

Le dediqué una sonrisa tímida.

–Creí que Tanya te lo había dicho.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios.

–Bella.

Se adelantó un paso, tomando mi mano derecha con suavidad, mantuvo contacto con mis ojos todo el tiempo mientras depositaba un beso suave en el dorso de ella. Sentí como esa simple caricia mandaba escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose de forma dolorosa y placentera en un sitio en particular.

–Mi nombre es Edward.

–Edward –repetí.

–Sé que estamos aquí para resolver tu... hum...

–Problema –completé, sonrojándome al ser consciente de que el magnífico hombre que estaba todavía sosteniendo mi mano sería el primero en estar dentro de mí.

Eso era tener una suerte de miedo.

–Exacto. Debo admitir que al principio no estaba muy convencido al respecto, pero ahora –sus ojos brillaron con picardía–; me atrevería a decir que será un verdadero placer ayudarte.

Sonreí como una idiota sin que lo pudiera evitar.

–Gracias –murmuré, iba a añadir algo más, pero las palabras murieron cuando sentí su rostro muy cerca del mío. Todo lo que veía eran sus ojos y a una diminuta Bella reflejada en sus pupilas.

–Prometo que te gustará –susurró antes de capturar mis labios con los suyos en un beso inocente.

Automáticamente cerré mis ojos, absorbiendo todas las sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo ante esa caricia, pero de pronto necesité más, y, como si leyera mi mente, acarició mis labios con su, oh, magnífica lengua, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, los cuales aumentaron cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía en una lucha deliciosa.

Me separé de él cuando el aliento comenzó a faltarme, pero continuó con los besos en todo mi cuello, se dirigió a mi oreja, soplando con suavidad, antes de morder y chupar mi lóbulo, lancé un quejido como si fuera un animal moribundo y sentí su risa.

–Eres muy receptiva -susurró con picardía–. Me encanta eso.

Gemí en respuesta y volvió a atacarme sin piedad con esa lengua tan maravillosa que tenía, de pronto mi pervertida mente pensó en los usos que tendría esa lengua en otra parte de mi anatomía y el calor de la habitación aumentó repentinamente. Sentí como me empujaba ligeramente para que me sentara en la cama y obedecí sin pensarlo, mis manos, que por fin cobraron vida, se dirigieron a su cabello, enredándose y jalando, gruñó contra mis labios y esbocé una sonrisa diminuta, que desapareció cuando sus manos se colaron en mi blusa y acariciaron con suavidad mi estómago.

Volví a gemir y mis manos dejaron su cabello para dirigirse a los botones de su camisa, él se separó para ayudarme, con una sonrisa en los labios, me estremecí cuando noté que sus ojos estaban oscuros por el deseo, cuando volvió a acercarse tenía el torso desnudo, lo acaricié sin timidez, sintiendo cada músculo y vello que tenía, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel. Sus manos volvían a estar debajo de mi blusa, explorando y acariciando, sus dedos dejaban un camino de fuego, el cual iba hacia el norte, me removí para separarme, sus ojos tenían una pregunta silenciosa, sacudí la cabeza antes de sacarme la blusa en un movimiento rápido, me sonrojé cuando lo encontré mirando mis pechos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por un sostén blanco con encaje. "Ideal para una virgen" había dicho Alice cuando me lo dio.

Volvió a mirarme, con fuego en su mirada, antes de que me apretara de nuevo contra él, sus labios demandantes sobre los míos, chupó con fuerza mi labio inferior para después morderlo con fuerza, gemí, una sensación deliciosa se había instalado en mi vientre bajo, esperaba algo para estallar con fuerza.

Me ayudó a recostarme y, sin previo aviso, mi sostén desapareció, pero todo se volvió un torbellino cuando sus dedos juguetearon con mi pezón, jadeé con fuerza, sus dedos eran mágicos, mi corazón latía furiosamente en mi pecho, estaba segura que él lo oía, su sonrisa aumentó de tamaño cuando unió de nuevo sus labios con los míos, sus dedos seguían tocando y pellizcando mi pezón.

Gemí y levanté mis caderas, queriendo más, inmediatamente su boca descendió a mi otro pecho, grité, sorprendida de como mi cuerpo respondía ante sus expertas caricias, su mano bajo por mi cintura, delineando cada forma, mis manos se alzaron, buscando algo para aferrarme, sujeté sus hombros, apretando al mismo tiempo que lamía y trazaba círculos alrededor de mi pezón. Y, de pronto, encontró mi parte más íntima, presionando ligeramente. Solté un quejido.

Él alzó la mirada para sonreírme.

–Estás muy húmeda –se acercó a mi oído para mordisquear nuevamente mi lóbulo-. Eres tan suave.

Mis caderas se alzaron, encontrándose con las suyas, me ahogué con mi propia saliva cuando sentí su erección. No me había equivocado, Edward estaba bien dotado, su miembro prometía hacerme ver estrellas. No, no, no. Me restregué contra él, sintiéndolo completamente y suspiré. Eso me haría ver todo el Universo.

–¿Estamos ansiosos? –por toda respuesta me apreté más a él– Me alegro, porque me muero por estar dentro de ti.

–Entonces hazlo –farfullé, desesperada y húmeda.

–Primero debo hacer algo más.

Iba a protestar, pero me callé abruptamente cuando desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón, su mano se coló dentro, acariciándome encima de la tela de mis bragas, las cuales se humedecieron más, gimoteé cuando hizo a un lado el pedazo de tela, tocándome de forma directa.

Miles de sensaciones me dominaron, cuando sus maravillosos dedos juguetearon con mi clítoris, no supe cómo, pero al momento siguiente mis pantalones junto con mis bragas desaparecieron y la cabeza de Edward estaba entre mis piernas.

–¿Qué…? ¡Oh…! ¡Ed-Edward! ¡Ah! –su lengua se movía rítmicamente, chupando y mordiendo, grité más fuerte cuando sus dedos se sumaron a la tarea de darme placer. Aferré su cabello con ambas manos, acercándolo más a mi intimidad, sopló suavemente antes de follarme con la lengua de forma salvaje.

Hubo un momento en el que sentí como me elevaba, para después caer abruptamente y romperme en mil pedazos, gritando su nombre como una posesa.

–Bienvenida a tu primer orgasmo provocado por sexo oral –abrí los ojos, encontrándome con su mirada negra. Le sonreí perezosamente.

–Gracias –susurré.

–Ahora –se posicionó sobre mí, fue entonces cuando noté que estaba desnudo, me sonrojé furiosamente cuando lo sentí contra mi muslo, mi centro palpitó, ansioso por sentirlo dentro de mí–; es tiempo de acabar definitivamente con la chica inocente –me sonrió–. Al menos en la cama, ¿tomas la píldora o necesitamos condón?

Sonreí.

–La tomo por mi período.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sus labios capturaron de nuevo los míos, ansioso, supe que al día siguiente los tendría hinchados, pero no podía importarme menos cuando su punta jugueteó con mi entrada, se introdujo lentamente, me tensé, esperando sentir el dolor, cuando llegó mordí con más fuerza sus labios, gimoteando suavemente. Carajo, dolía más de lo que había esperado.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, preocupado.

Asentí unos momentos después, cuando el dolor fue sustituido por una sensación de inmenso placer.

–Muévete –susurré, levantando mis caderas para que se adentrara más en mí.

–Será un verdadero placer –gruñó antes de cumplir mi mandato, cada estocada era lenta y profunda, pero quería más.

–Ah… ah… más… más rápido… Edward.

Inmediatamente me obedeció, alzándome para que entrara más profundo en mí, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando sin parar, mientras volvía a sentir como volvía a volar.

Mi segundo orgasmo fue demoledor, chillé nuevamente su nombre, él susurró el mío cuando se vino, el sentirlo llenándome fue sumamente excitante. Se derrumbó sobre mí, jadeando. Mi corazón cantaba fuerte en mi pecho, estaba completamente satisfecha.

Momentos después alzó el rostro, el antifaz estaba algo chueco, se lo arreglé antes de sonreírle.

–Creo que estoy lista para matar definitivamente a la niña inocente.

Él me sonrió antes de volver a unir sus labios con los míos en un beso que no parecía tener fin.

**.**

Me desperté con un leve dolor en mi entrepierna, pero no era de sorprender después de la ronda de sexo que había gozado. Esbocé una enorme sonrisa cuando miré a mi lado y lo encontré dormido, todavía con el antifaz puesto, mis dedos picaban por quitárselo y descubrir cómo era su rostro en realidad, pero no, no sería justo.

Suspiré y salí de la cama, escaneando la habitación para encontrar mi ropa, la cual estaba desperdigada por todas partes. Me vestí con rapidez, tratando de no hacer ruido, pues no quería despertar a Edward, deposité el antifaz azul en la mesita de noche junto con una nota que escribí con rapidez, besé suavemente sus labios para después escabullirme de la habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha y enorme en mi cara.

Esperaba volver a encontrarme con Edward en un futuro, aunque era probable que nunca lo fuera a volver a ver y eso me entristecía un poco, aunque siempre iba a tener un lindo y placentero recuerdo de ese hombre encantador que me había ayudado con mi pequeño problema.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Mil y un gracias por leer esta pequeña locura que tenía varios días (o semanas) rondando en mi extraña cabeza, me encanta leer sobre este par, y, bueno, estoy un poco nerviosa porque es mi primer lemon (ufff... lo hice), así que no tengo idea de cómo me quedó _

_Espero que les haya gustado (aunque sea un poco)_

_¡Un enorme beso!_

_Arya Bromsson_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: El universo de Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer junto con los personajes, que incluyen a Edward._

* * *

><p><strong>Death of the Innocent Girl<strong>

**.**

**Edward**

**.**

Abrí los ojos cuando la luz del sol golpeó mi rostro de forma molesta, gruñí, lo más difícil del día era el levantarse de una cama cómoda como esta. Pero de pronto todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada inundaron mi mente de forma abrupta, me levanté rápidamente, sólo para confirmar su ausencia, miré alrededor, pero parecía que no se había limitado a irse de la cama, también de la habitación.

Suspiré, tenía la ligera esperanza de verla para someterla a un interrogatorio arduo. Quería conocer más sobre ella, pero sería difícil volverme a topar con Bella en un futuro cercano, ni siquiera Tanya sabía mucho sobre la chica, me lo había advertido cuando me pidió el favor de ayudarla.

**.**

**FlashBack**

**.**

–Edward –saludó apenas me senté, sacudí la cabeza, sonriéndole de forma amable.

–¿Qué era eso tan urgente que debías hablar conmigo? –cuestioné, divertido.

Jugueteó con el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo.

–Bien –respiró hondo–. Hay una chica...

–¿Quieres decir que ya te haz olvidado de James? –no pude evitar molestarla, pero era muy divertido cuando lo hacía.

Me miró molesta.

–Claro que no, pedazo de idiota.

Reí.

–¿Qué con la chica? ¿Quiere algo contigo y tú no? Mira, debes de...

–Cierra el pico, Edward Cullen –masculló, irritada–. Es algo importante y no sabía a quién más acudir –sinceró con un suspiro.

La miré con curiosidad, animándola a continuar.

–Se llama Bella y necesito que la desvirgues –soltó de sopetón.

Me ahogué con mi propia saliva, la miré, incrédulo.

–¿Yo qué? –jadeé.

–Mira, no sabía a quién más acudir, ella sabe que soy prostituta y quiere que le consiga a alguien que le de una buena primera follada.

–¡¿Buena follada?! –casi chillé, haciendo que varias personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraran con molestia, pero sólo tenía ojos para Tanya.

–Deja de actuar como un idiota –refunfuñó, aunque esbozó una sonrisita satisfecha por haberme tomado con la guardia baja, cosa difícil cuando tienes por hermano y amigo a dos imbéciles pervertidos–. Sabes cual es mi trabajo, ella llegó un día preguntando sobre mi vida para algo de la universidad. No sé mucho sobre ella, pero es una buena chica, vino conmigo y me preguntó si conocía a alguien que fuese bueno en el sexo para que la desvirgara.

La miré, atontato.

–Y aceptaste... ¿Por qué yo?

Bufó.

–Vamos, Eddie –la miré mal por su ridículo apodo y su sonrisa aumentó de tamaño–. Eres la fantasía de cualquier chica que no sea lesbiana. Si no fueras como casi un hermano para mí te aseguro que te comería sin dudarlo.

Me sonrojé por sus palabras, aunque era algo frecuente que ella soltara cosas así, en gran parte por la influencia de Emmett y James en su vida.

–Mmmm...

–Oh, vamos, Edward, será divertido, además de que no sabrás de ella en un futuro, quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que se reencuentren? Sólo sé su nombre, pero no te lo diré a menos de que ella se ponga en contacto conmigo para pedirme lo contrario, no sabe nada sobre ti, lo juro, necesitas un poco de emoción en tu vida. ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes un buen revolcón? –gruñí al acordarme de cómo terminaron las cosas con Kate y ella aplaudió con burla–. Por tu humor diría que por un largo tiempo. Aparte he escuchado que a los hombres les encanta ser la primera vez de alguien, incluyendo cosas como el que se excita demasiado rápido, la estrechez y...

–Para, para –la interrumpí, avergonzado por el rumbo que había tomado nuestra conversación, los temas en sí no me incomodaban, pues era un graduado en medicina, sino el hecho de que mi mejor amiga, a la que veía como a una hermana, me hablara tan desinteresada sobre ello–. Acepto, pero, por favor, deja de hablar –, en parte accedería para que se callara, pero otra, más grande, estaba excitada ante el hecho de ser la primera vez de una chica desconocida.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

–La falta de sexo afecta a cualquiera –canturreó y quise matarla.

**.**

**Fin FlashBack**

**.**

Suspiré mientras volvía al presente. Tanya era alguien que estaba en la prostitución por necesidad, cuando quise ayudarla se negó rotundamente, dejé de intentarlo cuando casi cumple su amenaza de meterme el fajo de billetes que quise darle por el culo. Así que, siguiendo el consejo de Emmett, había acudido a James, un amigo que ella no conocía, para que le diera nuestro dinero. El que se acostara con ella o no dependía de él.

Lo que nadie se esperaba fue que se enamoraran. Aunque los detalles de su trabajo y su relación nunca me los contaba.

Mi teléfono sonó y contesté de inmediato.

–Hola, Edward.

–Tanya –suspiré al reconocer su alegre voz.

–¿Qué tal te fue anoche? –supe que se moría por conocer todos los detalles, lamentablemente yo no era una chica o un tipo que le gustara presumir.

–Bien –traté de sonar neutro, aunque la había pasado mucho mejor que bien. Ella fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, perfecta era algo que se le acercaba más, no sólo follamos, también le había hecho el amor de una forma detallada y también tuvimos tiempo para charlar sobre nimiedades antes de que la lujuria me dominara para poseerla nuevamente.

–Oh, vamos. Por tu voz sé que fue jodidamente genial.

–Lo fue –musité y ella soltó una risa.

–¿La buscarás?

–No lo sé. Podría si me dijeras su nombre

Escuché su suspiro.

–Me encantaría decírtelo, creéme, pero le juré no hacerlo. Y no sé mucho, ni siquiera el nombre de la universidad a la que asiste. Supongo que, si estás destinado a estar con ella, tarde o temprano la encontrarás.

No dije nada y ella volvió a suspirar con pesar, era una buena chica después de todo.

–Oh, bueno. Llamaba para saber si quieres salir. Ya sabes, Emmett, Rose, James, mi hermano, tú y yo.

Gruñí.

–No quieras emparejarme con Jasper de nuevo, Tanya. No sucederá. No me van las rubias.

Ella volvió a reír.

–No seas idiota, mis intentos desaparecieron después de esa fiesta. De todas formas no debes de preocuparte. Por lo que escuché Jasper consiguió una nueva novia y la ama. Lamento si eso rompe tu corazón.

–Estoy destrozado –respondí sarcásticamente–. Bien. Iré.

–Genial. Donde siempre en una hora. No llegues tarde, buen follador.

Solté otro gruñido pero Tanya colgó antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

Me acomodé mejor, pero entonces noté el antifaz que descansaba en la mesita de noche, junto con una nota.

_Gracias por lo de anoche_  
><em>Quédate con el antifaz, no creo que lo vuelva a utilizar<em>  
><em>Bella<em>

Su letra era hermosa, aunque no todos compartirían mi opinión. Aunque ahora estaba decidido a encontrarla. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

**.**

_Cha chán..._

_Después de tanto tiempo y tantas rompeduras de coco traigo un nuevo capítulo_

_*se deja caer en la cama*_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y no. No hay lemon, en serio siento que soy mala para ello. Así que prometo practicar para su ejem, reencuentro._

_Si tienen alguna opinión me encantaría saberla *se sienta ladeando la cabeza como paloma*_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Missannie_

_p.d. Sí, cambié el nickname, así que no es plagio o lo que sea. Me siento un poquitín más cómoda con éste... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: NosoyStephenieMeyer *respira hondo* así que sólo puedo adjudicarme la trama_

* * *

><p><strong>Death of the Innocent Girl<strong>

**.**

**Bella**

**.**

Miré embobada la punta de mis pies, como si pudieran darme la respuesta a todos mis problemas, pero alcé la vista en el momento en el que Alice apareció en la habitación con una sonrisa que yo había aprendido a reconocer muy bien.

Había estado con Jasper.

Ahogué un suspiro y esbocé una sonrisa, pero Alice no se dejó engañar, su mirada se endureció.

–¿Qué pasó con el perro?

–Se llama Jacob, Al –la regañé sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Ya –se recostó contra la pared, su zapato golpeando rítmicamente el suelo hasta que no lo soporté más.

–Se terminó.

–¿Debería decir que lo lamento?

–No –contesté honestamente, sus ojos destellaron con maldad.

–Bien, porque odio mentirte y creo que fue lo mejor, ¿qué hizo que dieras el paso definitivo? Porque estoy completamente segura de que lo terminaste tú y no al revés?

Me limité a balbucear una respuesta pero ella asintió, como si hubiera pronunciado una oración.

–Deberías buscarlo –comentó después de unos segundos, mirándose las uñas de su mano.

Abrí la boca para contestarle pero no salió ningún sonido. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño.

–Llama a Tanya.

–No puedo –respondí por fin–. Después de ese día borré su número y perdí el papel en donde lo tenía escrito. Fui a buscarla durante toda la semana, pero no la encontré y nadie supo decirme donde estaba. Es como si se hubiera esfumado, parece que se retiró de su trabajo porque no ha aparecido por un buen tiempo.

–¿Y el hotel?

Suspiré con resignación.

–Fue la primera y última vez que la vieron. La habitación estaba a mi nombre y tenía registrado mi número de celular.

–Vaya –Alice se sentó a mi lado y frotó mi espalda para reconfortarme–. Estoy segura de que se volverán a encontrar –no respondí y suspiró–. Oh, vamos, siento que te reencontrarás con él mucho antes de lo que crees. Es una historia demasiado fuera de lo común para que termine en un simple encuentro casual. Puede que sea el hombre de tus sueños.

Gruñí, aunque por el momento él era el protagonista de mis sueños, especialmente los húmedos, porque Edward me había arruinado para todos los hombres, o al menos hasta que encontrara uno lo suficientemente apuesto para que lo sacara de mi mente y de mi piel. Por eso mismo mi relación con Jacob se había ido al traste.

Aunque no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho con él. No. Era mejor saber que había hombres capaces de hacer semejantes cosas que limitarse a creer que sólo eran fantasías, probablemente yo me convertiría en una escritora erótica cuyo hombre base sería Edward. Lo mío con Jacob se fue en picada después de la mañana en que había abandonado la habitación del hotel, con una fantástica culminación hoy, justo después de pasar al siguiente nivel.

**.**

**FlashBack**

**.**

–¿Un cigarro? –Jacob me tendió la cajetilla pero negué, no estaba de humor para nada con él en este momento.

Me puse mi sudadera sintiéndome fatal, sí, Jacob era mi novio, pero sentía que acababa de traicionar a Edward. Patético.

–No funciona –solté por fin.

Él me miró, atónito.

–Bells –empezó, pero no supo que decir.

Lo estudié, el cigarrillo colgando de su boca abierta, las sábanas arrugadas arremolinándose alrededor de su cintura y su pecho desnudo. Era guapo, pero no podía compararse con Edward, era algo ridículo, pero cierto, muchas chicas matarían por estar en mi situación, pues Jacob era el tipo en nuestra universidad.

–Yo… lo lamento, no puedo.

–¿Leah te dijo algo? –preguntó de pronto, viéndose ligeramente asustado.

Mordí mi labio, sin prestarle mucha atención. Maldición, debía buscar una buena excusa del porqué terminaba con él así. _Me acosté con otro y tú eres un asco comparado con él_.

–Mira, no fue gran cosa, iba a decírtelo, fue sólo una noche y estaba borracho.

Inmediatamente recuperó mi atención completamente.

–Tú… ¿qué?

–Además fue por tu culpa –siguió–. No creías que iba a estar en un período de celibato por ti, no estás tan buena y… –se interrumpió abruptamente cuando mi mano se estampó con fuerza en su mejilla.

–Idiota –siseé, furiosa, afortunadamente mi corazón no dolía. Mi orgullo era el que estaba algo dañado, pero la mirada verde llena de deseo de Edward lo aplacó, un poco–. Ni siquiera sabía que habías tenido algo con Leah –escupí–. Estoy harta de esto.

–¿Por lo que hice con Leah? –soltó, enojado– Entonces lo hubieras hecho desde antes. Son pocas las que no se han deleitado conmigo.

Logré contenerme para no soltarle otro bofetón.

–Probablemente no vuelven a tu cama porque se hartan de fingir orgasmos, pero yo no –alcé el mentón–. Me voy. Y, por si no lo sabías, lo nuestro acaba de terminar.

Caminé hacia la puerta, deseosa de regresar con Jacob y dejarlo sin descendencia, como mínimo, pero eso sería darle demasiada importancia.

–Te arrepentirás –medio gritó a mi espalda, no me giré.

–De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber desperdiciado mi tiempo con un asqueroso chucho como tú –dije con furia antes de salir de su habitación y sacarlo de mi vida definitivamente.

**.**

**Fin FlashBack**

**.**

–¿Sabes qué podría animarte? –preguntó Alice después de unos minutos en silencio.

–¿Qué?

–Saldré con Jasper y sus amigos el viernes, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Escuché que acudiría un amigo suyo que es soltero –alzó las cejas.

Suspiré.

–No creo, Al –me desperecé y caminé hacia el dormitorio–. Por ahora no quiero conocer a alguien.

–En lo que te reencuentras con Edward puedes experimentar un poco –sugirió e hice una mueca.

–No lo creo –canturreé justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

–¡Irás aunque sea lo último que haga, Swan! –gritó y sonreí.

–Lo dudo –susurré, estaba decidida a no ir. Debía concentrarme en encontrar a Edward y ver si lo que habíamos vivido valía la pena o no.

**.**

_Toc, toc, ¿hay alguien por ahí?_

_Si es así... ¡hola de nuevo! *juguetea con su cabello*_

_No soy buena para escribir capítulos largos, pero en serio que estoy trabajando en ello. ¿Qué les pareció? La historia sí que continua (: así que no se preocupen por eso. Y creo que ya se imaginan lo que pasará... o tal vez no ñ.ñ_

_De paso quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad atrasada y un Feliz Año adelantado por si las dudas, que el 2015 esté lleno de felicidad, buenos y malos momentos porque con ellos se atesoran más los buenos ;) lleno igual de luchas por sus sueños y anhelos, nuevas experiencias, amigos, batallas ganadas y que crezcan cada día más y más._

_¡Les deseo lo mejor y gracias por seguir aquí!_

_Nos leemos (pronto, espero que pronto)_

_Missannie *lanza un beso*_

_p.d. Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía, si es algo horrible no duden en hacérmelo saber :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: El hurón que está frente a mí dice que no soy Stephenie Meyer, así que no lo soy. El hurón nunca se equivoca :) :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Death of the Innocent Girl<strong>

**.**

**Bella**

**.**

–Por favor, Bella, por favor –Alice hizo un puchero y suspiré, odiaba decirle que no.

–Iría, Al –le aseguré–. Pero esto surgió de momento.

–Malditos grupos de estudio –masculló, irritada.

Sonreí con cariño.

–Si quieres puedo ir cuando terminemos.

–No. Estarás muy cansada, además casi no te gusta salir de esa forma. Habrá otras oportunidades para que salgas conmigo, Jasper y sus amigos –dijo, aunque supe que era más para consolarse a sí misma.

–Lo prometo –me despedí de ella con un beso antes de agarrar mi chamarra y salir, todavía era un poco temprano, pero Alice había decidido empezar a arreglarse para la salida con Jasper, odiaba dejarla sola cuando era obvio que estaba nerviosa por lo que pudieran pensar los amigos de su novio sobre ella.

Pero era importante asistir a mi grupo o, probablemente, me la harían pasar muy mal en los próximos meses. Además, no podría perderme de gran cosa por no ir a su salida.

**.**

**Edward**

**.**

Miré una vez más a mí alrededor, con la esperanza de verla, pero era casi imposible que me encontrara con Bella por casualidad en una discoteca. O tal vez no.

–¿A quién buscas? –Emmett me dio un golpe en la espalda.

–A nadie en especial –farfullé, Rosalie no estaba a la vista, probablemente había ido al baño, sino mi hermano no habría reparado en mí.

–¿En serio? Pues no lo parece, tienes cara de cachorrito abandonado en una estación buscando a su dueño. No me sorprendería que menearas el trasero.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Muy gracioso, Emmett, en realidad estoy buscando a Jasper.

–Espero que no, o si no estaré preocupado por tu sexualidad. Esa mirada está dedicada a alguien con quien haz compartido algo especial. ¿Estás enamorado de Jasper?

–Cierra el pico, Em.

–O tal vez estás así porque extrañas a Tanya, yo también. Es raro que no esté aquí, haciéndote sufrir o reír.

Me encogí de hombros, pero en parte tenía razón, Tanya se había ido de vacaciones con James, a nadie le extrañó, aunque nos sorprendió cuando aparecieron fugazmente unos días para anunciar que se habían casado en Las Vegas e irían de luna de miel por un mes alrededor de Europa. Estaba feliz por ellos, aunque todavía no superaba que mi mejor amiga no nos hubiera invitado a su boda, por suerte a su regreso repetirían la ceremonia con todas las familias reunidas.

–¿Qué tienes, Cullen? –Rose llegó a donde estábamos, sus ojos violáceos centelleando con alegría.

–Nada que te importe, Hale –era casi una tradición que nos llamáramos por el apellido, aunque nuestros días de ser groseros el uno con el otro habían llegado a su fin desde hacía mucho.

–Tienes una cara de estar jodido. ¿Problemas en tu residencia?

Negué.

–¿Siempre eres tan entrometida?

Ella sonrió y me palmeó la rodilla.

–Sí –se sentó al lado de mi hermano, quien inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Probablemente Jasper y su novia, Alice, estarían igual que ellos, sería soportable si Tanya estuviera a mi lado, ni siquiera podría emborracharme, a menos que quisiera joder mi estancia en el hospital donde estaba por el momento–. ¿No estarás así por Kate?

Hice una mueca al oír el nombre y Rose bufó.

–Ojalá me hubieran dejado partirle el culo. Se lo merecía. Zorra.

Esbocé una sonrisa pequeña, Hale podría ser entrometida y, en algunas ocasiones, irritante hasta la mierda, pero cuando alguien se metía con sus amigos había problemas, incluso aunque fuéramos hombres. Era aterradora.

–Mejor deberías irte, Jazz llamó y dijo que vendría únicamente Alice, al parecer su amiga tuvo un compromiso que no pudo cancelar. Estarás rodeado de dos parejas asquerosamente enamoradas que no pararán de demostrárselo. Y no creo que quieras meterte con cualquiera que esté por aquí –negué–. Si crees que puedes soportarlo quédate, sino puedes huir ahora y diremos que no pudiste quedarte.

Alcé la mirada.

–Eres un dolor en el culo, ¿sabes?

Ella sonrió.

–Lo sé, por eso Emmett me ama. Y tú también.

–Sigue soñando, Rose –me levanté–. Nos vemos.

Emmett asintió y Rose me besó fugazmente la mejilla. Lo único que me apetecía era estar en mi departamento solo o con Bella, pero, como eso último era casi imposible debería conformarme con la primera opción.

**.**

**Bella**

**.**

Mordí nuevamente mi labio inferior. No eran demasiado tarde, tal vez, si corría y me apuraba en arreglarme, podría llegar con Alice. Aunque la idea de ir no me atraía demasiado.

Suspiré. No, lo mejor sería comprar un café en el próximo Starbucks y ver si podía encontrar a Tanya, probablemente estaría allí, entonces podría volver a contactar con Edward.

La sola idea de ver otra vez esos increíbles ojos verdes aceleró mi corazón, me apresuré a entrar al Starbucks, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando choqué bruscamente con alguien.

–Oye, fíjate por… –me callé cuando alcé la vista sólo para encontrarme con los increíbles ojos verdes con los que había soñado demasiadas veces.

–¿Bella? –mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a su voz.

–¿Edward? –de seguro ahora sí que me despertaría.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, gracias por leer ;)<em>

_Sí, sé que es EXTREMADAMENTE corto, pero no es mi culpa, necesitaba que este par se reencontrara, estuve varios días preguntándome cómo podría ser, porque supe desde un principio que NO iba a ser en esa reunión, parranda o como quieran decirle._

_Ahora, que, si me lo preguntan, estoy segura de que en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon..._

_Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen la historia, es algo lindo, dulce y... *se interrumpe de la emoción*_

_Bien, bien, bien... creo que es todo por el momento. Ahora, también planeo que el siguiente sea más largo, aunque tengo que practicar y practicar... _

_Y, desgraciadamente, no tengo fecha exacta para actualizar, simplemente me limito a escribir cuando tengo inspiración, termino lo que considero un capítulo y avanzo un poco del siguiente, lo que sí sé es que presiento que la historia no será larga._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Missannie_


End file.
